The unknown
by blackbutleress
Summary: Anno has a diffrent name, a name she is trying to forget with all her might. A name she can never tell him. Can the Winchesters help her in her quest to find and kill Azazel or will they perish along the way! And what of this growing love for the short-tempered blond hunter.


"One is never afraid of the unknown; one is afraid of the known coming to an end."  
― Jiddu Krishnamurti

Summer 1983 wasn't a time Dean especially wanted to remember. That night that changed everything. He should have grown playing football or baseball or some other all American sport, in middle-school he would be the cool kid, the kid that led a gang of guys, picking on girls fighting each other for fun, having a laugh every day. He would be sassy, believe me he would. He would flirt with the teacher, push their buttons as often as he could possible do, he wouldn't be a straight A, no not even close, his mom and dad would have to come often to talk about Dean's behavior and grades. They would yell at him and he would quickly regain the loving son role with his remarks. In high-school he would be a straight-assed jock, he would date the hottest Christian girl in town and they would fight constantly. Dean would have girls on the side that the girlfriend wouldn't mind about as long as she had the role as girlfriend still. Dean would then get a scholarship to a football school and go on to try this career, it wouldn't work out of course, and he would end up like his father a mechanic with no job-securrance, a wife and kids later dean, would die in a freak motor accident and would be buried by his wife and his kids who hate him and a lover the wife had had for years, without him noticing. He would live around his glory days to the end, and when he found out his son was a geek he would do everything in his power to make him a popular kid. Fatherhood was just not the thing Dean was good at. But Dean didn't grow up like this, far from it actually. Instead of friends he would have Sam, and committing to one girl would kill him, instead of watching scary movies with the boys from his school. He would live in one, because he knew. He knew that the monsters under the bed and in the closet weren't necessary a child's imagination. It was real. Demons, werewolfs, vampires, shapeshifters, succubus all the scary monsters were real and they were dangerous. And from a young age he began feeling it was his job to kill all those sons of bitches.  
"Dean? What are you doin' here?" Sam asked as he saw that the figure he had been fighting a moment ago was his brother.  
"Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days." And that is how the story of the boys truly started, with those words.

4 months later in a town near Dallas.

"WERE IS HE?" Anno screamed at the demon lying deadbeat on the ground.  
"WHERE IS AZAZEL?" she screamed again, she would find him and put his schemes to an end.  
"I won't tell you bitch" the demon managed to spit at her despite the serious injuries to his lounges. Anno turned around and thought of a plan, but there wasn't one. Only torture and she wasn't fond of doing that. She wouldn't do that. What a hunter, she thought to herself. But that wasn't the only thing making her a bad hunter.  
"I respect your decision but I advise you to tell me right now before I cut of your dick. With a silver blade, dipped in salt and holy water." She could see the fear gradually building up inside of him. She would of course use that fear.  
"Oh and wouldn't it be funny if I made you eat it after it has been boiled in holy-salt-water. Wouldn't. That. Be. Funny?" she whispered in his ear.  
"We don't get to know all of that, Azazel knows that somebody is after him. so lowly demons like me don't get to know what's happening, I am nothing to them. They don't even want to save me now. Don't kill me please! I can tell you one thing though, the Winchesters are out for him too. Find them and you find him!" he yelled in panic, the fear and what seemed to be tears flew from his eyes. Black as the night but still tears, and suddenly she began having regrets about what she did. She loosened the tight ropes and helped him sit better in the chair, and put a blanked under him so the metal would no longer burn his naked body. He looked at her in surprise, but also gratitude shone through the black eyes. She knew he was but a henchman, a peasant in the rank of the demon empire.  
"Thank you, who are you?" he asked her. She let her eyes turn the color of my father, the color he had trust upon me. The color of green. His eyes whitened and he mouthed a single word before passing out.  
"Gemory!"  
"Actually I prefer Anno now!" she said while walking out. He would break free eventually and he would without a doubt tell his master about this to make himself look better. Because nobody in this world are truly selfless.

Meanwhile somewhere in the US

"Meg tell us where he is!" Dean yelled over the chanting's of his brother, the seizure of the girl so heavy making her incapable of speech.  
"Sammy!" he tried to make him stop but the brother kept chanting the words of the bible. The black smoke rose above her, like hell itself was in it. Her seizures were getting heavier and heavier until her body gave up and accepted her fate. And she then screamed, not the demon Meg, the real one underneath could now feel the weight of her injuries. The demon was now gone and had left the human all alone with the consequences of her actions. She then mouthed her last words to the boys who in her world were her savior from the hell she had done and gone through. The whereabouts of their father.  
"I liked her, I had hoped she survived." A female voice sounded behind the boys. A girl of Asian origin, with bright turquoise hair, side-cutted, her body beautifully curvy on the slender side, very short not more than 160 cm, her hair wet from the rain, making it fall in heavy lumps around her face, her clothes were wet as well, her white top was almost see-through with her bra showing in bright turquoise as well, catching the eye of one blond man, she was standing against a railing in Bobby room. The boys instantly got up in defense position, ready to strike at every minute if necessary.  
"Who are you?"  
"Anno, hunter, here to help you!" the boys looked at each other, confused as to what to do. They did the only thing they know how to do, gun's up pointed at her, at the ready.  
"Boys no need for that, I am not here to hurt you! I want to help."  
"How do you even know about us?"  
"Are you kidding? The Winchesters are a huge name in this career-choice. You are like the Michael Jacksons of hunters." The boys unwillingly straightened in pride. And Anno noticed this fact.  
"Dean the sexy, muscly, courageous demonslayer, and Sam the tall handsome demonslayer. This is what the Winchester's are. Even though you…" a knife was now skittering right beside her head, she let out a gasp of surprise. It was Dean, so they weren't just some stupid stuck-up, pride-assed boys-to-men. She took out the knife and saw that he had cut some of her hair of. "Impressive, very impressive." She thought to herself.  
"Ok, cutting the crap, I wan't Azazel!" she said and noticed them laughing a bit, so they didn't think a girl could take him down. Well she would have to prove them wrong." And a demon in Dallas, one of Azazel's henchmen told me to find you guys and here I am!" she said.  
"So now what?" Sam asked after a long pause of intense starring.  
"I don't trust her Sammy, there is something off about her!" Dean said. And boy was he right, she was the exact thing they were trying to exterminate. It sounded so ruff, exterminate, it sounded like she was vermin, only meant to inflict pain and death. Though she kind of was wasn't she.  
"Come on boys, I am on your side, on the side of the good!" she insisted, but dean still had his gun on her, his brother on the other hand had lowered his gun and advised his brother to do the same. After a long debate between the brothers Dean lowered his own gun only to glare at her and threaten her with killing her if she even thought of betraying them. She agreed to the terms with no intention of killing them. They hadn't even tested for species control, which was kind of strange very strange in fact. Without them noticing she dripped a little bit of holy water onto their necks to test them. Nothing? Then why were they being so incautious. When she tried to pack the pipette away she dripped a bit on her own hand and the burning sensation started to surface milliseconds after the drop hit her. And a rather mute sizzling sound spread across the room. Dean instantly turned around gun at the ready.  
"Dean what are you doing now?" Sam asked and looked at his brother with an sense of giving up.  
"Didn't you hear that?" he asked him, and Anno was once again impressed with the young hunter. Such hearing!  
"I think you're hearing what you wan't to hear?" Anno said.  
"Hey sugardoll, don't tell me what I'm doing!" he said pointing the gun at her again.  
"Such trust!" Anno said with a calm expression. The gun could not kill her. Though obviously they did not know that.  
"I don't trust anybody!" he said once again in a threatening tone, while Sam looked at him with a surprised expression. He then coughed at his brother to signalize that he was standing right beside him, and was able to hear that remark.  
"Almost anybody!" Anno giggled at this. This was a mistake because it drew attention to herself once again and suddenly Dean seemed to remember his mistake.  
"Sammy?"  
"What now Dean?" Sam annoyingly replied.  
"Did you check her?" he asked, and Sam's eyes grew wide. How could both of them have forgotten such an important thing? They turned and looked at the frightened girl. She could see they were serious, and she knew that they were right in their suspicions. She wanted to turn and run but Dean grabbed her hand and now they also knew that they were right in their suspicions.  
"Guys, please, me a demon... h….how did you get that idea?" she said but Dean was already grabbing the holy water. They were serious, she could see it in their eyes. They had seen so much, more than her and she came from hell. The weight on their shoulders was heavier than the one on hers. Their eyes filled with nothing but anger and hidden regret. Their minds and hearts torn to shreds and glued back together in a desperate attempt to fix it. Their bodies in every way possible created to be nothing but hunters. With encrypted reactions to everything hostile. They gave the impression of two special ops. They dropped some holy some holywater onto her hand and she screamed in pain. And they knew. It was over already before she had even begun. Or was it, she looked into the eyes of Sam and used her remaining powers to make him hurt. Badly, he fell to the floor in pain and Dean reacted right away. He took Sam into his hands and screamed his name over and over as a lost kid. He then lay down Sam very carefully and stood up to look at Anno.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' TO SAM!" he yelled. I looked at him not wanting to actually hurt anyone. But it was necessary in this case.


End file.
